Harry Potter and the Year before the Last!
by Shader1
Summary: Harry Potter in his sixth year. Harry finds out during his summer that he is a male veela. Once again Harry's life is turned upside down but how will he take it? Harrymultiships. R&R Chapter 6 is finally out!
1. Running

**Disclaimer:** As with every other writer on I am a mere cheap rip-off from the real thing. (Not that I'm trying to put anyone down.) I am using characters and places created by JK Rowling. No money has passed hands (I can only wish) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

He was running. Running. He couldn't get away. It was getting closer and closer, until it overtook him. Before he went into consciousness he heard a fanatical laugh just like the one he heard before his parents died…

Harry Potter woke up with a start. He was sweating from head to toe. He tossed away his comforter and looked about his room.

Hedwig was still away on an errand. -

Other than the bed he was sleeping on, the drawers next to the bed, above which laid Hedwig's cage, the wardrobe against the far wall, and the desk in the middle piled high with school books; his room had almost no furniture.

Harry got up and went to the bathroom to dry himself off (he made sure to use uncle Vernon's towel). As he got back to his room he thought that instead of trying to go back to sleep he should try and catch up on his schoolwork (Yes, Hermione's study habits had finally rubbed off on him). In the beginning of the summer he was saddened by the previous death of his God-Father. But he figured instead of wasting his entire summer by mourning he would try to get ready for the final battle. So far he was almost done with the 7th year books and he was only in 6th. He was going to have to go shopping this summer to buy other books. He figured he would buy some more advanced dark art books. After all the dark arts do prove to be stronger than any other magic he had read. Who cares if they are dark, no magic is just black and white right?

As he picked up a book called "First hand guide to herblore" by Professor P. Lants he heard a couple of creeks near the window. He waited patiently until the he was positive the intruders were behind him. Immediately he snatched up his wand from his pocket (he now slept with his wand just in case) and yelled, "Accio Invisibility cloaks". Out flew 3 invisibility cloaks into his hand unveiling Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley.

Mad Eye Moody had his hair sort of ruffled and still had his magic eye. Both eyes seemed to be in shock. He wore a long dirty black cloak that seemed to have seen many battles. Tonks looked as lovely as ever, today she seemed to have chosen some long red hair (that seemed to remind him of Ginny). She wore a tank top that seemed to affirm her upper cleavage and she wore some blue jeans. She didn't seem to be to surprise that Harry had caught them. Instead she seemed a little smug. Kingsley had straight hair and a very dignified black robe. He was by far the most shocked, his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Accio wands" and soon Harry had caught himself three experienced Aurors all by himself. Leaving Kingsley open mouthed. They had barely even made more noise than a mouse and yet an inexperienced STUDENT was able to leave them hopeless. Mad Eye Moody seemed to be thrilled though.

"Brilliant Potter like I always said, CONSTANT VIGILANCE". Tonks and Kingsley cringed at hearing Mad Eye Moody well known motto.

Harry then faced Moody and asked "Where is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix located?" Moody responded "12 Grimmauld place."

He turned to look at Tonks, "In auror training what class did you almost fail?" She replied "Stealth and Tracking." Then he looked at Kingsley, "Other than the normal residents of 12 Grimmauld who else inhabits it?" Kingsley thought a moment then stated "The Hippogriff."

Harry smiled at them and apologized for questioning them.

"Sorry about that just had to make sure, you know. So how are you doing?" He said to them.

"We understand with the war and everything. We are all doing well Harry", said Kingsley.

"It is good to see that you have been paying attention to me", exclaimed Moody looking prouder than ever.

Rolling her eyes Tonks looked back at Harry and said, "It is great to see you in such good health! And have you been working out?" Tonks lifted an eyebrow at this as she approvingly observed his now well toned body.

Harry blushed a little at this but soon regained his composure and mentioned that he went to the gym every now and then to train his body for dueling.

"You know, when I am an auror!"

And when I go off to fight against Voldemort Harry thought.

"So then, hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you three try to break into my room, sneak up behind me with wands at the ready, and at this ungodly hour?"

Without delay, all three of them started to look nervous. Even Kingsley was sweating (considering he is considered one of the best aurors and Head of the Department).

"Well you see", Tonks started.

"Dumbledore sent us to take you to Grimmauld place" growled Moody. "Said it would be best to send you during the night while you were still sleeping, so you could come without difficulties."

"You know with your Godfather being dead" mentioned Tonks with a saddened tone.

Harry felt a little bad at this knowing that Tonks was probably one of the few people who were also very close to Sirius. When earlier during the summer he had spent a good deal mourning about it. He also knew that Dumbledore was right if they had gotten him awake at any other circumstances he would have immediately refused and put up a struggle.

"Well now that you are awake you might as well help us pack, your friends have been waiting to talk to you since the beginning of the summer" put in Kingsley as he slowly started to gather Harry's things.

"Ron and Hermione are there!" asked Harry bewildered by this sudden burst of news."

Tonks smiled at this "Been asking for you all summer as far as I can remember".

"Well what are we waiting for" asked Harry as he started to busy himself with packing.

As Moody went over to close the book Harry was recently reading, he grunted and tossed the book over to Kingsley, who caught it easily. He skimmed through it and asked Harry if he knew that the book was a little advanced for a fifth year going on sixth.

Harry mentioned he had read everything else which surprised everyone especially Tonks who said it took her forever to understand the 6th year books much less the 7th. Moody grunted something along the lines of needing to buy some more advanced books for Harry.

As they finished everything without waking up the Dursleys, Harry asked how they would be arriving to 12 Grimmauld Place. As a response Moody took a Firebolt out that seemed to explain everything.

As he flew through the air Harry could not believe how much he had missed his broom as he did many neck breaking stunts that seemed to make Kingsley and Moody dizzy. Apparently Dumbledore had gone up to the Wizenmagot and asked to allow Harry and his broom to once again be reunited. As he just barely managed to pull himself out of a dive he spotted 12 Grimmauld Place. He slowly started to descend as did everyone else.

Tonks and Kingsley walked beside him to the house. Moody took the back. When he turned to look at Grimmauld Place it started to look cheerful as if a long, depressed, trapped, soul had been freed from all its worries. Harry smiled and held back a tear.

He saw Tonks hair color turn dark black as she entered the house. As they entered the building they all heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Black. "YOU UGLY HALFBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! THIS IS MY HOUSE GET OUT ALL OF YOU!"

As they entered the kitchen Harry saw many order members sitting around the dining table discussing something. When they saw Harry they immediately stopped talking and all got up to greet him.

First there was Mrs. Weasly who gave him a huge bear hug and asked him how he was doing and mentioning how they had tried to let him come earlier but how Dumbledore had said that it would be best to leave you alone a while to bring yourself together. Harry said he was fine. He gave Mr. Weasly a handshake and greeted Professor. McGonagall. Lupin seemed a little dazed and seemed to not be taking too much care of himself. It looked like he hadn't gotten a haircut for a few months and was as skinny as bones. Snape refused to even give him eye contact.

To his surprise Bill and Fleur were there. Bill mentioned that he and Fleur had become Order members earlier during the summer. He gave Bill a handshake and went over to Fleur to give her a polite peck on the cheek. As he was about to he felt a powerful force pulling him to kiss her fully on the lips. It felt as if true happiness would only come if he gave into the voice. He slowly fought it and was starting to pull away but it seemed to grow stronger. It seemed to be trying not to let go of him but at the end Harry barely resisted temptation and he pulled away. Yet he pulled away so fast that he lost his balance.

As he was falling he stared into Fleur's eyes which seemed to be glazed over. One of the last thoughts that went through his head were "She looks beautiful!" Harry slowly gained his senses when he felt the ground. He heard everybody yelling at him about what had happened and if he was alright. He noticed Fleur regain her senses and telling Bill that all of a sudden her veela powers went out of whack and that it seemed that Harry had gone against it and resisted. She mumbled so softly that Harry barely heard it that it was the first time anyone had been able to resist her at half veela power as she looked at him admiringly.

Mr. Weasley helped him up but Mrs. Weasley seemed to be making a big fuss over that had just happened and it took a couple of minutes before Harry finally was able to soothe her that he was okay.

After everything settled down Bill asked everyone in the room that wasn't it time for everyone to sleep? It was 2:36 am and didn't we all have to get up in the morning for one reason or other?

With that they all went to bed. As he was walking to the usual bedroom Ron and he shared while Bill passed by with Fleur. Bill mentioned that Dumbledore had said that it would be best if he took the room across the hall of Bill's. With that Harry followed Bill until Bill stopped and said that this room was his and that the room across was Harry's. Fleur mumbled that her room was down the hall. With that Harry went inside his room. He was extremely tired so when he found his bed he stripped down to boxers without even looking at the surroundings and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He awoke to a creek inside his room. He tensed up, his mind going a million miles per hour. Could it be a messenger of Voldemort coming to kill him? Was it Bellatrix? Was it Voldemort himself? Only one way to find out. He slowly lifted himself off the bed just barely and what he saw mesmerized him. Fleur was walking slowly to him. It seemed like there was a glow about her as she walked in her white night gown that reached to the tip of her elegant feet.

She slowly went to him and sat on the side of the bed. Harry laid himself flat and pretending to sleep. His mind was going a billion thoughts per mille-second. Why is she here? Is she here to kill me? Is he here to make out with me? Does she want to do more than make out with me? Is she here only to send a message? Well if she is here to kill me I'll die happy seeing an angel. If she is here to make out with me I'll be the happiest man in the world. If she wants more… (Smile). If she wants to give me a message I will kill Dumbledore. So with that arranged in his mind Harry patiently waited in silence.

Fleur slowly nudges him so he pretended as if he had just awoken mumbling if it was morning already? And that he wanted five more minutes. Fleur smiled him her 500 watt smile and said she wanted to speak with him (God no, not choice #4). He slowly got up and asked what she needed.

She brought the subject about what happened earlier. She said that no one had ever been able to withstand her at half power. Harry frowned a bit and said that he was a little special. Fleur held her breath and asked if he would allow her to use her full veela power on him to see if he could resist her. Harry thought a while and thought that he didn't want to look like a fool and jump her immediately. So he asked if she could put him on half power and slowly rise to when he lost it. She readily agreed.

He eased himself to sit himself straight to a comfortable position. His comforter slid down a little showing off his six-pack abs to the world. Fleur blushed a little but made no comment. She concentrated a little and he felt it again. It had the same command and asked him to kiss her. He slowly resisted as it got stronger and stronger. He was losing himself, he soon felt his breath upon her mouth and knew he was about to give in to the wonderful heaven that awaited him. Then all of a sudden, a dormant power deep within him awakened. He felt it go through his body, it was like magic, but he knew it was not. Soon he saw the power of Fleur's veela command and with his mind he easily demolished it.

He pulled back easily and started to puff and wheeze with the sudden burst of power. Fleur looked tired but more so she looked shocked. Harry asked how he did; she smiled a little and said he did fine. She said he should rest and she would talk to him later. He smiled a little and felt a little power unconsciously coming from him to her. She turned around looked at him and smiled. She moved her face up to his and gave him a little peck on the lips. He saw her resisting something though what it was he could not tell. He would need to ask her later on he thought as he drifted away to sleep…

AN: So how was it? It was the first story I have written so I have no idea how to compare it. If anyone has any good ideas for later chapters please review. Don't worry I will try not to keep everyone hanging on to the next chapter and put it off until next year. Please R&R.


	2. Confused

Harry woke up in the morning with the sun shining through the east window. He yawned and sat up trying to make sense of what had happened the night before. He took out his wand and said "Dame la Hora" and immediately a few numbers flew into the air in front of him. "Yikes" he shouted it was 11:37. He jumped out of bed and looked around the room, for a bathroom.

He found one so he ran in. Inside was the largest bathroom he had ever seen. At the end was a bath tub three times as large as of the prefects. It had around fifty different faucets. He saw a room at the end. So he walked to it and opened it. Inside was a room probably 4 times the size of this room and inside was everything you might ever want in a gym and more. There were common weights a swimming pool (though with the bathroom who would need it), a boxing ring, a dueling ring, and a track field. He was awed with the room. He figured that after breakfast he would go and have a test run of the new room. He returned to the bathroom. He got undressed and showered.

He left his room and ran down to the kitchen where everyone was there having a late breakfast. When Ron and Hermione saw him they immediately dropped their forks and ran over to him asking many questions like when did you get here, how are you, what have you been doing over the summer? After answering the questions he pulled himself a seat next to Tonks and started to eat the food Mrs. Weasley kindly served him.

They each were discussing what they were going to do for the day. Apparently everyone was leaving. Kingsley and Moody had to do Auror duties. Mrs. Weasley had to go shopping to get a few things while Hermione and Ron were also going to check out a few of the new stores in Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall had to work at Hogwarts preparing her classes. Mr. Weasley had to go to work as did Bill who worked in Gringotts.

At the end the only ones who were staying were Harry, Tonks (who was excused from Auror duty for the time being), Fleur, and Lupin. When everyone finished breakfast and left Lupin excused himself to his room while Fleur rushed to the library.

"Wotcher Harry" greeted Tonks so what are we going to do today she exclaimed.

Harry looked at her and mentioned that he was thinking about going to the gym he found on the other side of his bathroom and Tonks readily agreed to go with him to sharpen up her auror skills.

"Just because they excused me for the whole vacation doesn't mean that I should lay off my training!" and with that she ran into her room for some training clothing.

Harry ran to his room and put on a loose fitting shirt and some shorts that actually fit him along with some old sneakers. There wasn't much he was able to get out of his aunt and uncle but at least he had something.

There was a knock on the door. So Harry opened it to reveal Tonks with short blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a tight fitting shirt that he suspected was two sizes too small and some regular shorts that easily identified and affirmed her. All in all she was breath taking.

"Well you going to let me in or are you going to ogle at me all day?"

Harry blushed and let her in. He opened his bathroom and led her to the gym. Apparently Tonks also had never seen such a large bathroom or a gym. She looked at the gym with an approving look muttering "Blacks" as she was beside him.

"So what do you want to try out first?" asked Harry.

"Let's do the track and the…

At the end Harry felt exhausted but refreshed at the same time. Tonks was sweating all over muttering that she needed to come more often. She looked beautiful. With all the sweat it left almost nothing to the imagination. He never realized how beautiful Tonks was. Tonks turned to him and asked if they could do this again?

"Whenever you want."

Tonks smiled at him as if she just received her birthday present early and kissed him. Harry was surprised but there was no way he was going to pass up this moment so he kissed her back. Feeling a little daring he opened his lips a little and slid open Tonks mouth. He reached in and soon they were both dancing. They continued kissing like that until they were rudely interrupted by breathing. He pulled apart from Tonks and gasped for breath as did Tonks.

puff "Where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

huffpuff "Don't know just came naturally."

"Well if you ever want to practice just ask."

Harry smiled, "okay." And like that he jumped back on Tonks and they started to kiss again. Harry immediately dove back to her heavenly mouth and enjoyed all its wonders.

After a while Tonks who was burning up muttered, "We should stop."

"Okay", breathed Harry as he checked the time.

"Oh my god it is almost six in the afternoon where did the day go?"

"Time flies when you are having fun." smirked Tonks.

With that they both left to change themselves and take another bath.

When Harry arrived downstairs it seemed like Tonks was cooking Dinner. It smelled delicious. He caught her in her normal clothing looking as beautiful as ever but with a look of regret.

I can't believe I did that to a 15 year old. He shook his head. Why did he just think that? He turned to look at Tonks. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, he knew that that thought came from Tonks. Somehow he felt a little upset but he decided not to let that thought ruin his day.

I mean besides she is right. Here he was a 15 year old that who can barely keep his grades up, who had unruly black hair that never could go down, and the best sport he did was flying on a broomstick while Tonks is a gorgeous 22 year old, who can change herself into any form, and was an auror. If he was her he would have charmed himself until he couldn't stand for a month.

Just as Harry finished setting up the table and Tonks finish up with the cooking it seemed as if the entire Order just magically had to arrive. As they all ate they talked about their day. The entire time the entire female population stared at Harry. Harry felt a little uncomfortable but just ignored it telling himself he is paranoid. Though it seemed he wasn't the only one to notice. It seemed that Ron the entire time was trying to draw Hermione's attention away from Harry and to himself. But she just ignored him as if he wasn't there. Ron then gave Harry a glare that made him shiver. He quickly excused himself and it seemed the moment he was out of sight things went back to normal strange.

Instead of going straight to his room he went to the Black library and picked up a book called "1000 Dark spells and their counter curses" there was no author? He looked it over and sure enough no author. He looked it over it seemed like a good book with diagrams and everything to help you understand it easily unlike other books he had read. He picked it up and started to read. An hour later Fleur rushed into the room but the moment she saw him she paused. He stood up with his new book and said he was just leaving. He gave her a polite peck on the cheek as he left and he saw her eyes close. When she opened them he was shocked by the power behind them they looked powerful, they looked lovingly, they looked hurtful, but most of all they seemed desperate. She was slowly walking toward him he saw her veela connection with him but he didn't feel like destroying it and like that he felt helpless. He couldn't do anything when she came close and was about to kiss him when…

"Hey Harry been looking all over for you!" exclaimed Ginny. Like that she pulled his arm and took him away from Fleur and into her room. He couldn't remember much after that until he saw Ginny standing in front of him in nothing more than her negligee. Like that she kissed him. Her lips were so powerful and so forceful and so passionate he didn't want to pull out but he knew he had to. He pulled away and saw pain cross through Ginny's beautiful features. She looked so sad all of a sudden.

"What is it Harry am I not pretty enough for you? Am I ugly?"

She grabbed his hands and pressed them to her chest. Harry tried to pull away but her grip was like steel.

"I just need to think that is all" he cried as he pulled himself from Ginny and tore the door open passing by Hermione who was walking to her room which she shared with Ginny and ran into his room slamming the door shut and jumping on the bed.

What is going on? Why is everyone acting so weird? Why can't I be normal? and with those thoughts in his head he fell asleep crying.


	3. male veela

Harry woke up to hear the birds chirping outside his window. He smiled. He didn't even check the time he knew it was around six. He stretched and got out of bed. He then walked to his bathroom to take a bath. He turned on the faucets he thought were necessary. And he got in.

'This feels great; whoever created this room sure knew what he was doing. I wonder, what happened yesterday? Oh yea now I remember. What am I going to do?'

And with that he got out dried himself and put on some clothes.

He went downstairs and saw nobody in the kitchen it was 6:33 and he would have thought that at least one person would be down here. And he was hungry.

He looked around and decided to do the cooking again but this time to a larger family and to one he actually liked. With that he got the pans all set and started to cook.

When he was done he saw everyone coming to the kitchen. He checked the time 7:00 'Not a moment too soon'. He smiled as he laid down the plates for everyone.

"What is all this?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"I just thought that you needed a break once in a while and I felt that it was about time I cooked food for a family that I actually liked."

"You know you really didn't have to." Ginny mumbled.

Harry lifted her chin so she could look into his sparkling emerald eyes. "I want to."

Ginny blushed and turned away.

"Well I guess that settles it, and I would hate for Harry's effort to have gone to waste" Remus eyed the food hungrily.

With that everyone sat down at the table and started to eat.

"This is delicious!" Hermione exclaimed between bites.

"I sure hope there is enough for seconds" Remus said.

"Efen firds" Ron said with a mouthful of eggs.

"This is even better than Molly's cooking" announced Mr. Weasley. Receiving a rather piercing glare from his wife.

Harry smiled as he took a bite out of his toast.

After everyone had left he cleared away the dishes and walked to his room and did his now daily exercises with Tonks. They hadn't done anything else since the first day. After the workout he took a long soothing bath with purple bubbles everywhere.

At noon he was in his room reading his latest book learning new spells and curses by the minute. Thirty minutes into the book he came across a very interesting charm.

_The confondez charm_

_The confondez charm is a very powerful charm which's effect is to confuse a wand so that it thinks that all current and future possessors are over the wand restricting age. To cast such a spell one would need the assistance of a powerful wizard or witch who is able to cast magic at its rawest (without a wand). You say the incantation over the wand in question with magic at its rawest and if successful the wand shall turn a brilliant light shade of yellow. If the spell was unsuccessful it would turn into a dark shade of red. You are allowed to do this as many times as you wish as wandless magic is untraceable. The incantation is "confundez baguette magique"_

Harry sat in awe and looked at his wand. If he were able to find someone to cast such a charm he would be able to practice all of his spells and curses he had learned during the summer. He thought of perhaps asking Professor Dumbledore but at the moment Dumbledore didn't seem all that trustworthy. He didn't even tell him about the damn prophecy until the end of last semester and by then Sirius had already died. Harry's heart ached at the thought of Sirius. No, Dumbledore was out of the question.

Many people crossed through his mind but he realized it was ridiculous to ask any of them for at the end he would get in trouble. He once thought of asking Tom but realized how suicidal that was. Though he really couldn't tell which was worse Dumbledore or Riddle. They were both evil in their own way and they both were manipulators.

'Maybe I could cast it' Harry thought after awhile. If he couldn't do raw magic then it really didn't matter since trying raw magic was totally untraceable. He held his hand over his wand and started to concentrate on his magic. He was overwhelmed with the amount of magic he felt within himself. 'All this was not here last week'. He slowly gathered a small amount of his magic and placed it in the palm of his hand. He recited the incantation and pushed his magic to go to his wand. He knew there was almost no hope that it would turn yellow but deep within himself he felt that it would. And slowly yet noticeably it turned a brilliant shade of yellow. He grinned. He held his wand and did a simple lumos spell. He waited for about 20 minutes and nothing happened and with that he went into his private dueling ring.

'Let's practice some spells. How about' "Generi il manichino" and a dummy was created in the shape of professor Snape. He smiled and carefully picked a spell.

"Infierno maxima" and a blaze of fire in the shape of a dragon's mouth shot out of his wand and incinerated the dummy. He smiled a wide grin.

He once again created a dummy but this time in the shape of Voldemort. "In tensione" he clearly said and the dummy became alive. It started off with "Timore". And a spell came rushing towards Harry in the face of a dementor.

"Protegga" Harry shouted and a powerful shield was cast all around him in the shape of a dome. "Scoppio psichico" and soon a large psychic blast was headed at Voldemort blew across the room. Breaking it's neck. Harry kept on practicing his magic in a duel with many known death eaters and Voldemort so he could continue practicing his spells. He kept on going casting and perfecting the spells until he had practiced, memorized, and learned to cast every spell in the book. At the end of the day he felt exhausted of excessive use of magic and he immobilized the remaining death eaters and Voldemort with the simple spell "dado". He slowly got up and went downstairs using a door hidden in the side of the gym into the kitchen. He arrived just in time to catch dinner. Mrs. Weasley happy to be cooking again, served Harry his dinner.

"Wotcher Harry, what have you been doing all day? You look exhausted"

"Training."

"Training what?"

"Spells and dueling."

"How could you? You cannot even use your wand?" asked a very confused Tonks.

Everyone in the table seemed to be listening intently to their conversation, even Mrs. Weasley stopped cleaning the pots and pans.

Leaning across the table to where Tonks was he whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you later". He felt Tonks shiver beneath him. Harry smirked and pulled away from Tonks.

Nobody spoke after that. As Harry continued to eat he couldn't help but notice that all the females around the table were staring at him except for Fleur who seemed to be making sure not to look at him. He looked at himself. 'SHIT I forgot my shirt in the gym'. He quickly finished his food hoping not too many people thought too much of it and excused himself to go to sleep early.

As he got up he saw he was holding the eyes of every female in the room including Fleur. Feeling a little awkward he ran up the stairs to his room. Before he entered he noticed Ginny seemed to have finished dinner and was heading toward her room. He turned away from his room door and jogged toward Ginny catching her before she had entered her room. She didn't seem to be taking what happened yesterday so bad. In fact she acted like it never happened. She turned to look at him and gave him a wide grin.

"About yesterday Ginny, I am very sorry"

"Oh it is okay, I don't really know what…" as her eyes roamed his shirtless chest, "came over me."

Feeling once again a little awkward he adjusted himself. "Oh, good, glad to see we are okay then wouldn't want anything to ruin our friendship."

She smiled at him. Yea we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Yea well I better go to sleep now."

"Okay", and she entered her room flaunting her backside at him before closing her door.

He remained standing there for a few seconds longer staring at where she used to be standing. He wondered briefly if he should follow her. He mentally slapped himself what was wrong with him? Strange things were happening around him lately. He started walking to the door of his room. At least now he knew a very wide amount of spells to help him out the next time he met with Tom. A broad grin could be seen on his face as he entered his room and closed the door.

Harry woke up in the morning with the sun shining through the east window. He yawned and sat up trying to make sense of what had happened the night before. He took out his wand and said "Dame la Hora" and immediately a few numbers flew into the air in front of him. "Yikes" he shouted it was 11:47. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later he left his room and walked out fully dressed in black (the only decent pair of clothing that his aunt and uncle had given him). As he made his way into the kitchen he smelled something delicious. As he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to find Fleur to be the one cooking lunch. Without bothering to even look at him Fleur placed what she called Tartare de Saumon légèrement fume on the table. Harry looked at the Salmon and without a word started to eat the delicious food. As he ate Fleur silently watched him. She quietly talked to him. From what he understood Fleur was simply saying that no one was home. Hermione and Ron had left with the Mrs. Weasley having to go shopping for school supplies. Apparently they didn't want to wake Harry up so they went without him. Everyone else had to go to work. As he fished what he considered a 5 star meal he heard her say that now she could show him what she had learned in the library peacefully.

She started walking toward the library once again without even looking at him. He wasn't even 100 percent sure she wanted him to follow her. As he entered he saw Fleur pointing at a book on the table with her back to him. "Read it" she grunted. Harry looked bewildered at her and saw her stiffen.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

She once again visibly stiffened.

"Read it. Everything is there in the first chapter" pleaded Fleur.

Slowly he walked to the table and opened the very old, tattered book. It read:

_Male veelas are very rare and very powerful creatures. They are extremely hard to locate as only female veelas are usually able to track them down. They usually do not know they are male veelas until they are identified as one. And the only way a true male veela is to become totally active would be when a female veela puts said male at full veela power. There are many symptoms of an active male veela. _

_1. They are extremely powerful_

_2. They can easily deflect a female veela's power_

_3. They can occasionally read the minds of others_

_4. Usually when a male veela who is almost awakened is near any female veela the female veela's power will go bizerk_

_In record there are said to be a total of 10 male veela's in the past millenium. Usually they unconsciously put up their power against females making them long for him with incredible need._

Harry looked up at this and looked to see Fleur who was now watching him a gaze of a predator finding its prey. SHIT! Don't tell me I am a male veela? Great just another special thing about me. I better fix this up soon or I will become by far the most eligible bachelor at 15 going to 16. Got a nice ring to it but I better fix it'. Harry immediately looked at Fleur who was now two feet away and counting putting what he thought was full veela power. He looked at the connection between him and her and destroyed it so he would stop her from doing something she didn't want to. Immediately she looked up and almost blushed. She put her hands to her face realizing what she almost did to a 15 year old.

Slowly Harry and Fleur were thinking a million thoughts per hour. Harry then asked, "Do you think I am a male veela?"

Fleur looked at him and responded, "I know so."

Harry looked at Fleur, "Man, why me, I mean it is not like I don't mind this power but I mean why do I have to be. I already have enough attention as it is. I'll have to check to see if I am influencing anyone every morning. Life is going to be a nightmare and why me." Harry felt like crying, why couldn't he be normal.

Fleur looked at him sympathetically. And started to hug him and soothe him. "It is not that bad." Then a look of shock stuck across Fleur's beautiful features.

Harry turned to look where she was looking and saw a white snow white owl with a letter in its beak. Harry pulled away from Fleur and opened the letter. He read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that our veela detectors have found out that you are the first male veela of the century. Congratulations! We shall be brief and to the point. Male veela's don't show up everyday and by law you are allowed to have as many wives as you may want. By the end of the year you at least have to be bonded to one veela and a witch, if not one will be chosen for you. In addition to all this we are currently writing an article to the Daily Prophet to be printed for tomorrow morning's issue. That would be all. Have a nice day._

_The V.E.E.L.A. Inc._

Harry held onto his chair for support. He had to at least be bonded by two people before December. He didn't even have a full year. Witches were everywhere he could maybe ask Ginny or Tonks or someone in school or something. Where was he supposed to get a veela? What did it matter, by tomorrow morning he will become the wet dream of every witch and veela in the world! All he wanted to be was normal but for Harry Potter this task was impossible.


	4. change for better

Fleur carefully took the paper from his tight grip and examined the paper. She carefully placed the paper down on the table and looked at him.

"Harry?" questioned Fleur.

Harry lifted his face to look at her. He opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. He stared at her for a couple of minutes longer before finding his voice.

"It's…just a lot to take in you know?" Fleur just watched him and waited for him to continue.

"All my life I was treated like a freak…that was until that faithful day Hagrid came in and changed my life. Then when I went to Hogwarts people started treating me differently some even praising me. But not for whom I was, no, they cared about the fuckin boy who lived!" Fleur face remained emotionless.

"Then last semester Si…Sirius died. And it is all that old coots fault! He didn't think that I needed to know about the God damn prophecy! Oh noooo! It just happens to involve me and Voldemort! But hey why would I need to know why Voldemort killed my parents that day, why would I need to know why Voldemort has been trying to kill me ever since I was born, why would I need to know what the whole wizarding world expected of me!"

And with that Fleur got up and let Harry break down on his shoulder as she patted him on the back. Whispering soothingly "its okay, its okay I'm here." And without any warning Fleur lifted her head and kissed him. Harry experienced a moment of pure bliss as he had never experienced before, a moment when nothing else existed but the person standing in front of him. The instant her lips fell on his, Harry's eyes fluttered, and then shut. Harry's arms snaked around her, one settling in the small of her back, bringing her closer, the other pressing behind her neck, driven by instinct to pull her mouth harder against him.

'Merlin I have died and gone to heaven'

Harry sensed a change in her, and he grew afraid that this… whatever this was… was going to end soon. Just when he thought Fleur had realized her mistake and was about to pull away, she opened her mouth to him and deepened the kiss, her tongue claiming his like a proud conqueror.

Driven by instinct, he pushed his velvety roughness against Fleur's, and a primitive moan escaped her throat. It was nothing like Harry had heard before.

For a moment Harry thought he might be dreaming, for reality had never been this good to him. Her lips, lips that had haunted him, lips that had made him wonder and fantasize and dream and lust after… were simply divine. He felt he would rather die than pull away. But his lungs would have none of that and so what would probably be one of his most cherished moments came to a closing.

Pulling away he gasped for air. He felt Fleur place her head on is chest breathing just as hard. After he regained his breath he looked down at Fleur who seemed to be observing him closely.

"Better?"

"You have no idea." And without a final word Harry claimed her lips with own.

Cough Cough

Fleur and Harry jumped apart quickly to find Remus and Tonks eyeing them at the door. Remus's eyes had a look of amusement while Tonks eyes held…wait not anger, could it be…interest?

On a normal day Harry would have blushed so hard it would have rivaled the Wealsley's hair. But instead to his surprise he gave a small smirk and questioned,

"How long have you been standing there?" Tonks responded with a smirk of her own.

"Long enough to catch quite an eyeful."

He slowly walked up to her grinning like mad. "You're just jealous" he whispered to her.

She closed her eyes and responded, "I might be" just as softly.

He then felt a sting in his ear and he was forced to turn around. "All right Romeo you're done for the day everyone is waiting for you downstairs so we can start dinner", grinned Remus. "Mrs. Weasley won't let a single one of us touch a crumb until you are there". Harry smiled as he was pulled through the door. He was just in time to catch a glimpse of Fleur and Tonks starring at him all dreamily. He smirked. Perhaps being a male veela had its advantages.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote it in like thirty minutes and I really didn't feel like writing more. If you want my opinions on what I might do I wrote a review. I was also considering of adding this chapter to chapter 3 but it would make everything confusing. Well you guys wanted me toy update soon. How is this? It might take a while for chapter 5 to come out but be patient.


	5. Capture of Harry

As Harry and Remus arrived at the kitchen. There could be heard an applause around the room all cheering Remus for the capture of the famous Harry Potter. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

As Harry sat down at the table while Mrs. Weasley served him some meatloaf and mashed potatoes. He thanked her and waited until everybody was served. In the meantime everyone was in a jolly mood.

Just as everybody had been served, Tonks and Fleur made their way to the room eyeing him hungrily. They each sat on either side of him.

"So Harry what have you been up to all day besides snogging Fleur senseless?"

"Oh, some of this and a little bit of that. You know the usual. Everything else you'll find out tomorrow morning in the paper." Tonks quirked an eyebrow at this. "Enough about me, what have you been up to all day."

"Oh, just applying myself and Fleur for a new job."

"A new job? Why would you guys want new jobs? I mean, Fleur you work at Gringotts with Bill, and Tonks you are an auror!"

"Well you must understand that this is only temporary. Bill and I have broken up recently and I don't really want to see him every morning. Besides, have you ever worked with goblins? Once in a while you need a break!" replied Fleur.

"I agree! Aurors are being overused at the moment by the Ministry. Fudge wants all of us to work twice as hard and is sending most of us in circles. He has even been sending Kingsley to the last place Voldemort's followers had been seen for the ninth time this month, even though we are all positive there is nothing left behind. It looks to me like Fudge is TRYING to make us useless. So that is why I am taking a small vacation. Besides Dumbledore approves and agrees that this way you will be safer."

One if seated right next to Harry might have seen his nostrils flare from his anger. Harry calmed himself down and stated calmly.

"Well if that is what the old git wants, then so be it. What job is it you guys are taking anyway?"

Tonks and Fleur exchanged knowing smiles.

"Oh I think maybe it would be best to give you a small surprise."

Harry was a bit disappointed but decided not to pry it out of them. The problem is he never really was good at being patient.

As he finished cleaning his plate off he began to wonder about the advantages about being a male veela. Well I guess I will never have trouble getting a date. Harry smiled a bit at this. It also seemed he was a lot more powerful. This would really help, especially in the last battle. He glanced around the room and his eyes fell upon Fleur and then Tonks. He hoped he would be able to stick around in this world long enough to watch them grow and age. He knew it sounded stupid but he really wouldn't mind to live with them until the end. At the moment they were all he had. A grim expression passed through his face as he thought of the people he had seen through the Mirror of Erised. He really wished he could meet them even if only once.

"You okay Harry?"

Harry looked up to find Tonks looking at him. He really didn't know how to respond. Just then Tonks started to distort her face into a bunch a weird faces bringing a grin unto his face. With that she returned to her normal pink hair and seemed satisfied with smile she was able to place on his head.

After dinner Harry walked up the stairs to his room. He was surprised to find Tonks waiting there for him. A small smile playing across her luscious lips.

"Wotcher Harry."

"Wotcher Tonks."

"You know... I haven't been able to kiss too much lately, I'm afraid I am going out of practice."

"Really now, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we" breathed Harry more huskily than he had expected.

"No we wouldn't" whispered Tonks.

Harry then lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. He placed his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss while Tonks held unto him by his shoulders.

As their tongues danced the dance that only they seemed to know he felt Tonks try to lift the hem of his shirt. He slowly took her hands in his and gave them back to her ending the kiss. They both started to catch their breath.

"I'm so sorry Tonks it's just I'm not ready."

Tonks glanced at him looking a little hurt but accepted that answer.

"No Harry it is my fault. I know I am going a little fast but when I am with you I always feel better. You always make me feel special. You may not realize this but do you realize that you are the only man I know that has never once asked me to change into someone else?"

Harry looked at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"Everyone else I know have already asked me to change into someone else all because of my metamorphmagus abilities. But not you. Never you."

Harry's look soften and he held Tonks there another moment or too as she cried into his chest.

"I hope I never lose you."

"You won't" promised Harry.

Tonks wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

She gave him a small peck on the lips and walked down the hall to her room. Harry watched her the entire time until she disappeared through her door. Harry smiled a little and walked through his door to his room.

A couple of weeks passed by after the world knew that Harry was a male veela. He was now the Witch weekly's most eligible bachelor the third week running and no sign of stopping anytime soon. The entire order had freaked out about the news but by this time they had gotten more used to the idea.

Mail was horrendous. Even though they couldn't find Harry they made sure to put letters anywhere he might find them. Hogwarts currently has a mail filter system especially for Harry. Once in a while a letter would slip through them but he was fine. He made sure to stay away from the ones that did for one may never know what might be hidden within the letter. It would extremely rare if a letter did NOT have a love charm in it.

Going to Diagon Alley to get his materials was a disaster. At the end the order had to actually apparate (The Ministry of magic was not pleased but accepted it) him to Grimmauld place for the amount of danger there was. When Kingsley came back he was sent straight to Madame Pomphrey for the amount of damage he had undertaken.

By now that he had had time his powers had gotten very powerful and it took quite a bit of difficulty to hold his power in so that it didn't affect anyone. But at the end there was always a bit of his charm made through his defenses.

A/N: Sorry guys I know this is pretty short but I don't really have a lot of time in my hands. I also know I am being a bit lazy but I am going to be skipping to Harry's birthday. Once again I am sorry I have to cut the chapter short but I am very busy lately. I might make the next chapter soon or in a month depending on how many reviews I receive so before I forget thanks to the following guys who reviewed: Wjenksreader, Wytil, Midnite Phoenix, android 181, Serb-Maco, Seeker's lover, gaul1, J or the blind, Schwinpt, marka, cj-cold, Musings-of-apathy, Zevrillion, AzureSky123, Wolflady, wizardmon92, Marikili68, DJ Rodriguez, Enigma become the riddle, Nightwing 509, Zaxxon, guyute3965, Lanfear1, jkarr, ssjztrunks, PrincePotter, Haunt of twilight, warprince2000. You all rock! I'll try to update soon!


	6. Happy Bday

Harry woke up with a start. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then looked out the window to see a pair of blue jays singing in the sunlight. He smiled. These past weeks had been very interesting. He looked to the article lied on the floor next to his bed. He wasn't surprised to realize that this week he was once again Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor beginning the 4th week. He had yet to tell anyone in the Order that he was searching through his family heritage books in the Black Library for any record of veela blood, so far without any luck. He began to wonder that perhaps he should focus his gaze away from the ancient bloodline of the Potters, but instead he should be looking into his mother's family, the Evans. His biggest problem was that he was unable to find any record of them. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy finding information on the Evans, since after all his mother was a muggle born.

He got up and went to his bathroom for his morning bath. He got undressed and got into the bath. He turned on the silver faucet, which was the only one without a label. Over the past weeks he had been experimenting which one of the faucets he preferred and at last decided this one was his favorite. It felt wonderful to be in the bath with the medium sized bubbles and the sweet smell of, well, freshness. It calmed him and also seemed to calm the newly acquired insistent itching between his shoulder blades. It had begun a couple of weeks ago and no one seemed to understand what was wrong with him. Not even Dumbledore who had to be at least 100 years old. He was after all around when Grindelwald (Hitler) took over and then defeated him. Oh well it doesn't really matter more surprising would have to be that not even Madam Pomphrey could find out what was wrong. Harry instinctively started to rub between his shoulder blades.

A few minutes later Harry Potter could be seen coming down the stairs to the kitchen wearing a regular dark blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The other day Fleur and Tonks had insisted to buy him a whole new wardrobe. His hair was still a little wet from the shower and he was currently barefoot. He slowly made his way down to the kitchen to be unexpectedly bombarded by everyone cheering "Happy Birthday!"

Harry to say was shocked would be an understatement. Every year when he was with the Dursleys, they would always forget or ignore his birthday. This year, though, he was pleasantly greeted at 7:03 by the Entire Order accompanied by his friends! Tonks and Fleur were wearing matching outfits consisting of a tight red t-shirt and jeans. And with them was the Weasley family excluding Percy. Then there was Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor SNAPE, Kingsley, Hermione, Alicia, Katie and other not so well-known faces. They were all congratulating him on turning 16. Harry made sure not to affect any of the females in the room before he politely started greeting everyone. When he got to Tonks and Fleur he received a hug from Tonks who 'accidentally' pressed all of her cleavage into him making him quite aware that she was in fact not wearing a bra and got a slight peck on the cheek. He turned to Fleur who smiled an unarming smile and kissed him softly on the lips. Even though he was the dominant one in their species he still felt a longing to be alone with her, just from that innocent kiss.

He was then abruptly interrupted from his thoughts thanks to the Weasley twins.

"Yo Harry, long time no see" interrupted Fred.

"Yea, we heard from Ginny that you have really been playing with the ladies lately." continued George.

"Tonks AND Fleur, wow you have got to be the luckiest man in the world!"

"But then again if I had had the same powers as you I probably wouldn't stop there I mean there are also Lauren and Rebecca."

"Julie and Rachel."

"Anna and Helen"

"And of course who could forget the goddess that is Alicia."

"Yea" Fred agreed.

Harry just looked at them with amusement at their rambling about what they would do if they were him. Before it would bother him to no end and sometimes it still does but currently he felt proud of his abilities and power over women.

Just then Mrs. Weasley piped up,

"Breakfast!"

Immediately everyone started to go outside where a large table had been laid out with a large assortment of food. He was sure that Mrs. Weasley must've put all her effort and love into this day for all the trouble it must have caused to cook it all. Harry also sensed a bit of magic coming from the table. He quickly concentrated on his eyes so that they darkened. This was another power that he had come to learn and use. Not many were capable of noticing the difference in his eyes, but if one were to look directly at his eyes at that moment they definitely would notice the difference. This power allowed him to see the world as did Mad Eye Moody with exception that not only could he see through anything, but he was also able to see magic like never before. He could actually see the spell and be able to identify and learn it with this new vision. He would notice the spell and if concentrated upon, he would able to understand what type of spell it was, its effects, and how to perform and use it to his advantage. This new "quality" was his favorite by far. He quickly scanned around the perimeter to make sure that nothing would disturb them this day.

He sat himself in the middle of the table between Fleur and Tonks. Surrounding him sat Hermione along with the Weasley twins and Ginny.

Mr. Arthur Weasley then stood up and coffed to get everyone's attention.

"Hello and good morning. As we all know we are all here to congratulate Harry's birthday." Harry smiled.

"Ever since the first year of Hogwarts, Harry has been like a son to me."

"What, don't you think you have enough!" cried the Weasley twins. A bit of chuckling could be heard from the crowd around them.

Arthur smiled a little at this and seemed more heartened to continue.

"And I know that he has suffered greatly over the years." Many nodded understandingly.

"But today is a special day, and we should all try to make it as enjoyable as possible for Harry. I mean it isn't everyday that a wizard turns 16."

The cheer that followed was deafening. Harry grinned. I can't believe they all went through all this just for me. He felt a tear slowly make its way down the side of his face. He wiped it away quickly; there was no need for crying. He turned to Mr. Weasley and gave him a nod of gratitude. Mr. Weasley just smiled back.

It was getting dark out and Harry couldn't get the silly grin off his face. The entire day had been a blessing from God. He had begun to think that he had entirely forgotten poor little Harry.

There had even been a piñata! He had a go at it and hit it on his first try (he didn't use his powers to reveal to him the location of the paper stag). He had laughed all afternoon and it was starting to get late. The party was starting to end and people were beginning to leave. He made his way back to the house to prepare himself for bed. When he entered his room he was pleasantly surprised to see Bill, Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Tonks!

"What's going on!" Harry asked, confused.

"This my boy, is the after party" answered a grinning Fred.

There was fire whiskey all around the room and decorations.

"Here Harry have a drink, it will calm you down so that we can get this party started!" George handed him a bottle.

Harry looked at the bottle of fire whiskey before downing a gulp. This stuff sure was strong. After he had finished the bottle Alicia spoke up.

"Hey why don't we play spin the bottle?"

Harry thought this over for a while but the effects of the fire whiskey was getting to him.

"Sure that is fine with me" answered Harry.

They all made a circle around the newly finished bottle. They decided that since it was Harry's birthday that he would go first and then move clockwise. Harry grabbed the bottle and started to spin it when it landed on Alicia he saw her blush. He walked over to where she sat and gave her a long warm kiss. He felt her shudder underneath him. He slowly parted the kiss and gave her a grin. Everyone had started clapping and cheering them on. He turned slowly back to his spot on floor to continue with the game.

It was now Ginny's turn. Harry now realized that the chances of her picking a male out of her family were slim and felt bad for her. As she began to spin the bottle he put forth a bit of his power to allow it to point to him. Veela had the natural ability to control wind though usually their control was limited. Ginny had a relieved look on her face and practically ran toward him. Hermione had turned a bit pale, for a moment it seemed it was going to land on her. When Ginny finally reached Harry she gave him a kiss. But what a kiss, it was full of emotion, love, desire, relief, lust all rolled into one. Harry responded as willingly as she did. When the kiss ended Ginny was trying to catch her breath. When Harry looked at her brothers instead of finding glares that could kill he heard cheering from them as well as the rest of the group.

Next in line were Fred and George they decided to spin the bottle together to be able to kiss the same babe each. Fortunately for them it landed between Alicia and Katie. Katie and Alicia decided to get up themselves and gave Fred and George a kiss each. They were both widely grinning after the encounter. Next to go was Tonks. She spun the bottle and it landed on Bill. They shared a deep and long kiss. After the kiss was over Harry could have sworn he saw Tonks give him a sly wink. Bill decided to pass his turn as he was next and was out of breath.

Then it was Hermione's turn. She spun the bottle and to her surprise it landed on Ron. They had been going out for a while over the summer but still felt shy of kissing in front of others. Her nervousness only proved to make the audience move closer to watch. She slowly made her way to Ron and with a bit of confidence sat in his lap. He pulled her to him and began the battle of the tongues with her. Harry watched with a wide grin on his face. Here he was on his 16th birthday and for once he was having a blast! Once Hermione and Ron had finished, Ron pulled his arms around his girlfriend preventing her from moving away, and made it clear that he would also pass. That left Fleur.

Fleur gently grabbed the bottle and let it slowly spin. Harry felt as if every nerve of his body were on fire. Who will it land on? Will it land on me? Do I want it to land on me? He watched as it started to slow down. It landed on him. Harry didn't know what to do. He felt as if everything had suddenly just stopped. He was in mental turmoil by the time Fleur came up to him. Once he smelled her scent he was brought back to attention, only to feel the softest lips he had ever kissed. They were heavenly. She soon opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. He enjoyed every moment of it. They soon parted gasping for breath, but he didn't want it to end. It felt as if a part of him had just been ripped from him. It was hard to think of coherent thoughts without her there. His head soon cleared and he noticed that the entire room was silent.

All the girls were eyeing him. He turned to look at Ginny and he was positive he saw lust in her eyes. He turned to look at Ron, but he was distracted as well. But instead it seemed he was fascinated by Fleur. The only one in the room who seemed the least affected would probably have to have been Tonks. She was looking at him but with a smile as if waiting for his next move. He realized that between all of the kissing that he and Fleur had instinctively released their power to everyone in the room. Harry immediately tried to close the connections all around them before things got out of hand. It was surprisingly very difficult and his shoulder blades were beginning to hurt a lot. Once he was done everyone was back to their senses and started apologizing for their reaction.

The party ended soon after and Harry was alone in his room. He undressed himself for bed and got in. He tried to sleep but was finding it very hard to do. After a while he heard the door open. In the doorway stood Fleur and Tonks in their nightdresses. They both looked gorgeous. No words needed to be said as they each moved to his bed to sleep on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around Fleur and Tonks. With the new comfort and heat he was able to be lulled to sleep.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Now that the summer is here I will try to add 1 or 2 more chapters. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and please R&R (It really motivates me to continue when I read them).

Now for all those reviews which kept me going

Thx to Midnite Phoenix, Gryffindors, Nightwing 509, Wytil, Azuresky123, android181, DJ Rodriguez, WJENKSREADER, Just Me Prime, J or the Blind, GoldGriffin Vipertooth, darkdragonluv, warprince2000, Sanctimonius, jabarber69, Inikami-no-Shinobi, EvilPlotBunnyAKABella, Time Reaper, ShadowMagik, Bobboky, Shinigami07, Kryzt, Zalika, SlytherinProngs, imgonnadie, firelordeg, chelle20, vaneguard, Natoz, gimmeabreak, TenshiZujin, Capito Celcior, simoman, tdk99992000, Keyblade-Warrior. Sir Grag, dlikee, harrychorules55, Mr-Dude, cancan227, Guardian 9641, slytherinqueen525, FaeFolk, KathGrangerPotter, PapaMidNite, Caddy94, Shinku Naito, Dawn Vesper, the demon alchemist

THX FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME


End file.
